tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Offer
Log Title: The Offer Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil Location: Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City Date: October 21, 2009 TP: Geothermal Actuators TP Summary: Alpha Trion and Dust Devil discuss Cuffs' offer to teach Dust Devil how to gain the respect of his fellow Autobots Category:2009 Category:Logs As Logged by Alpha Trion - Wednesday, October 21, 2009, 8:07 PM Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City :Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the huge mainframe sitting against the far wall. Looking a bit like an updated version Teletraan I, the main computer of Metroplex runs constant checks on the perimeter defenses of Autobot City, keeping the network current. The gigantic viewer takes up most of the wall, and currently displays the area outside Metroplex's gates. Several smaller monitors bear different images, some a satellite-uplinked view of Earth, others of complex data readouts. From here, Earth's situation can be ascertained almost instantaneously. :Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals, linked to Teletraan II, that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the north wall is a large portrait of Cybertron, apparently the artist's conception of the fabled Golden Age. ;Contents: * Alpha Trion * Transmitter * Teletran II Alpha Trion is back in the command center, still going over ways to heal Earth's atmosphere after what Megatron did. <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "Red Alert? What's the bot's name?" <> Red Alert says, "He seems to go by both 'Rusty' and 'Turborat'. I'm not sure he has an official designation." <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "Turborat huh?" <> Red Alert says, "Yes. I see no reason to hold him. He seems no more dangerous to us than any of the shortsighted Autobot troops we allow to have full clearance." Dust Devil comes looking for his creator. "Alpha Sir? May I speak ta you?" Alpha Trion glances over as Dust Devil returns. <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "hehe. including Ultra magnus and Optimus Prime. Right Red Alert?" *he's laughing as he says this too*" <> Red Alert says without humour, "No, Silverbolt. Ultra Magnus especially is an exemplary example of proper military discipline." Dust Devil says, "There's a mech in the brig. He said some call him Turborat or Rusty. But either way he's looking for a shiney or sparkley spherical ball. He called it the Timey wimey ball. I think he's straight from Cybertron cause he didn't seem ta understand how things go here." Alpha Trion nods as if slightly distracted. <> Optimus Prime says, "Understood. From the sound of it, it seemed he might have been the one we were worried about planting a bomb on the Federation shortly before my return from Cybertron. But if he isn't a danger... then I see no problem with allowing him restricted access to Metroplex." <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "I was being silly Red Alert. Are you doing better, Optimus?" <> Optimus Prime says, "I'm well enough, if you're referring to the incident at the CNN building in Atlanta. But I have been considering something." <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "I'm glad, Optimus. Whatcha considering?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Apparently Red Alert has cleared him to be released from the brig." He strokes his metal beard. "I wonder for what he is looking." <> Optimus Prime says, "Moving Metroplex. I'm thinking we need to be more centrally located, since Megatron and the Decepticons seem to be focusing on the United States so much. It would also help us be closer to GI Joe, and we might try to see about joining forces again for a joint team." <> Blaster says, "Dude, that would rock." <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "I second Blaster's comment." <> Alpha Trion says, "Pooling resources does seem expedient." <> Optimus Prime says, "Last time, it didn't seem to work out too well. But I'll want to talk with them about that to see whether they would consider it once again." <> Blaster says, "I'd be happy to try to work out some sort of joint command, Prime. Keep from steppin' on each others' toes." Dust Devil nods. "I wonder what he'll do now. He seems pretty cool. I had a lot more in common with him it seems than some of the other bots around here." <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "Optimus? Perhaps a minor talk with the GI Joe brass is in order. I know a pilot named slipstream is willing to work with Autobot Aerospace again." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Oh, really? His outsider status, or his affinity with Cybertron?" <> Optimus Prime says, "True. I'd nominate Phoenix to step back in again -- I had given him the chance to lead and coordinate the Autobot side of things, but things fell apart on him before he could really begin. Not his fault, though. But yes, I'll likely be taking a drive to visit them and see about what might be done." <> Aerialbot CO Silverbolt says, "When you go to meet them, Prime, I'd like to go with you. If possible." Dust Devil says, "Both? There's times I wish I could be explorin again. Me and him talked for quite a bit last night. I wish sometimes the bots would TALK with people instead of just attackin. I'd never have made friends with the junkions if I'd done that." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I am quite sure Orion's first-contact policy is not 'shoot first and make introductions later'." <> Red Alert says, "If you wish, I can arrange security for the summit." Dust Devil says, "Blaster shot him. Supposedly for attacking Snoops. But I TOLD them that he was nervous. Ya don't take a flighty little tape-dino into a situation where she could exasperate the situation. I was just calm and quiet and I seemed ta get through ta him." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "If the Autobot attacked, I'm sure he was provoked, or defending the weak." Dust Devil says, "Blaster was able ta explain his actions... but it still wasn't very smart of him ta take snoops. Hell... he coulda taken ANY of the other tapes and woulda done better." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Snoop IS rather cute." He offers that as if it's any sort of logical explanation. Dust Devil rolls his optics visibly. "I wish I could use that excuse." Alpha Trion smiles in amusement. "You're cute in your own way, Dust Devil. Your personality just gets in the way." Dust Devil folds his arms. "My personality does not get in the way! Everyone else's just conflicts with mine!" <> Cuffs says, "Dust Devil?" Alpha Trion nods, as if that's the problem, of course. <> Dust Devil says, "Yes?" <> Cuffs says, "Have you thought about my offer?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I see. Must be a design flaw on my part." He sounds amused. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. "I need yer advice on an offer Cuffs is tryin ta make ta me" He receives another radio transmission, and sends one in return. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Oh?" He looks curious. Dust Devil receives a radio transmission. He plays Cuff's radio message for Alpha Trion. "'I'll teach you and show you how to gain the respect fo your fellow Autobots, and how to become a mech that they will be proud to call friend... but you have to do your best, listen to me, and I will only give you three chances - any slip ups, and after three, I will wash my hands of you.'" He pauses. "I'm not sure what ta make of it." Alpha Trion hms, frowning and stroking his beard. "An interesting proposal. Is that a skill you would value, or one you feel you could learn from another's teaching?" He looks Dust over carefully. Autobot City Sensor> Typhoon drives out of the city, heading into the desert surrounding Autobot City. Dust Devil frowns. "I'm not sure if he's gonna expect too much from me... ya know?" Alpha Trion nods, considering. Dust Devil exchanges private radio transmissions. Trion asks, "How much are you willing to give?" Dust Devil exchanges private radio transmissions. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Is it something you are likely to see through to the end?" Dust Devil receives a radio transmission. Alpha Trion looks at Dust Devil assessingly, expression and voice neutral. Set. Dust Devil sighs. "I want ta be liked by the other Autobots... but I don't want ta lose what makes me, Me. I've always worked hard but most don't recognize it." Alpha Trion frowns. "Perhaps some sort of compromise?" Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "A way to be you, but expressed in a more socially-acceptable manner?" Dust Devil says, "I don't mind workin hard. I really don't. I...I'm just afraid he's gonna ask me ta do something I can't do. There's times I don't listen ta those in charge. But I do it cause I know that I can do somethin ta help the situation." Alpha Trion hms. Dust Devil says, "Would it make you happy fer me ta do as Cuffs asks?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Learning to follow orders in an emergency situation may be a valuable skill, Dust Devil. Millions of years of counter-intelligence and deception were ruined on Cybertron by a young officer who thought she knew better than her commander in the field." Dust Devil says, "Do I wanna know who that was?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "That specifically isn't important." Dust Devil says, "I do wanna thank ya fer talkin ta me. I know yer busy and all." Alpha Trion smiles pleasantly. "Always happy to lend an audio receptor." He pauses his environmental analyses, and heads out of the command center.